Rex Balsom
Walter "Rex" Balsom Jr. is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Actor History: *John Paul Lavoisier (05/2002-01/2012) Other Information: *Born March 12,1979 (Originally 1985 then 1980 then 1983) Character History: Rex Balsom is the son of Clint Buchanan and Echo DiSavoy and the foster son of Walter and Roxy Balsom. Rex is the half-brother of Cord Roberts, Kevin Buchanan, Joey Buchanan, Jessica Buchanan and Natalie Buchanan. He was born because of an affair between Clint and Echo. Echo left town soon after the affair. Echo returned to Llanview just as she was to give birth. She was going to inform Clint of the baby but Clint had gotten back together with his wife, Victoria Lord. After giving birth to Rex, Echo left Rex at the hospital and left town. That same night, Roxanne "Roxy" Lipschitz also gave birth to a son. Roxy's son didn't look like he was going to make it, so Allison Perkins switched Rex for Roxy's son and presented Rex to Mitch Laurence, the father of Roxy's baby. Roxy's baby made it, but it was too late to switch the babies back. Alison's sister Leah Perkins Joplin ended up raising the baby as her son Schuyler Joplin. Rex was raised by Roxy and her husband Walter Balsom, who later died. Walter's sister Corrine took Rex away from Roxy because she felt Roxy was an unfit mother. Rex was raised by Corrin through out most of his teens. As a teenager, Rex dated Gigi Morasco but left her when he took off to Llanview. What Rex didn't know is that he left Gigi pregnant with his child. Once in Llanview, Rex met Jen Rappaport. The two had a relationship and a short-lived marriage, but she left him for Joey Buchanan. Rex later had a sexual relationship with Jen's mother Lindsay Farrell. Rex became close with Bo Buchanan, who did his best to keep Rex out of trouble. Rex and Jen started to become close again, but she was later murdered. After Jen's death, Rex became involved with Adriana Cramer. Rex and Adriana's relationship had problems because of Adriana's mother Dorian Lord, who didn't want them together. Rex and Adriana become engaged when Rex runs into Gigi. Rex and Adriana later meets Gigi's son Shane Morasco. They question Gigi if Shane is Rex's son, but Gigi and Shane informs them that Shane's father is a dead marine named Brody Lovett. Rex became close to Gigi, which bothered Adriana. Adrian went in search of Brody who was really alive. Rex and Adrian married but the marriage soon fell apart when Rex learned that Adriana had been plotting to keep him and Gigi apart. Rex and Gigi soon became a couple and Gig later revealed that Rex was Shane's father. Rex, Gigi, and Shane slowly became a family and were getting along just fine, until Gigi's sister Stacy Morasco showed up in town. Stacy had feelings for Rex when they were teenagers and tried to get Rex away from Gigi. In the meantime, Shane was diagnosed with leukemia. Rex and Gigi searched for a bone marrow donor and it was revealed that Stacy was a match. Stacy blackmailed Gigi into braking up with Rex or she wasn't going to donate the bone marrow. Stacy managed to keep Rex and Gigi apart just long enough to sleep with him. Gigi and Rex were back together when Stacy revealed that she was pregnant with Rex's child. Gigi and Rex's relationship slowly started to fall apart because of Stacy's baby and Gigi's feelings for Schuyler Joplin. Stacy died shortly after giving birth to her baby daughter. It was revealed that Stacy had miscarried her child with Rex early in the pregnancy, and she had gone out and got pregnant again to pass the child off as Rex's. After the truth about Stacy's daughter Sierra's paternity came out the truth about Rex and Schuyler being switched at birth came out as well. Schuyler suffered a break down and was sent to prison. Gigi and Rex grew close again as the two began to search for Rex's biological parents. Rex was led to believe that his parents were named Rick and Lily. They learned that Lily was dead and was nowhere to be found. The truth about Rex's biological parents later came up when Echo DiSavoy came to town. Echo revealed that she was Rex's mother, so Rex questioned her about his biological father. Clint, who had found out that Rex was his son when Shane had leukemia, blackmailed Echo into saying that Charlie Banks was Rex's father. Echo went along with it because she wanted to get back with Charlie. The truth later came out, so Clint and Rex wanted nothing to do with each other. After Gigi was thought to have died on her wedding day to Rex, Rex blackmailed Clint into signing over all her money to him. After Gigi's death Rex began to see Gigi's ghost. Seeing what Rex was going through, Clint formed a relationship with him. It was revealed that Gigi hadn't die, that it was Stacy who had died and was switched places with Gigi. Rex and Gigi reunited and got married. Shane was accepted into an art school in London, England soon after. The three packed up and moved to London. Clint invited Rex and his family to live at the Buchanan estate in London with his brothers Kevin and Joey. Also See: *Buchanan family Balsom, Rex Balsom, Rex